


Beach Time Fun

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Beach Sex, Day 4, F/M, Public Sex, Ren is a tease, ShuAnn, Smut, first smut, i'm a sinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Ren and Ann have some alone time on a beach





	Beach Time Fun

Ren wasn’t sure what it was about the beach that made him uneasy. It could've been the fact they were out in the open with nowhere to hide. It may have been the fact he was currently shirtless in front of his friends-all his scars and marks bared to the world, but when Ren thought about it he knew it was because of the swimsuit Ann was currently wearing. Risking a glance at his girlfriend he saw her lounging out on a towel some distance away from their friends her blue and white striped bikini contrasting with her tanned skin and bright blue eyes.

Making eye contact with Ann he saw her move her finger in a “come hither” moment making him gulp a little. Walking over to her Ren noticed Ann laying on her stomach her top untied, a bottle of sunscreen laying next to her. 

“Reeen! Can you put some sunscreen on my back” Ann called over her shoulder-a light smirk hidden beneath her hair and forearms, not noticing the smirk Ren took a glance at Ann’s back and noticed the sides of Ann’s breast causing a crimson flush to take over his face; especially when he noticed how soft her skin was as he started rubbing the sun block into her shoulders. Moving down her sides lightly touching the swell of her breast causing a small moan from Ann. The moan didn’t help his situation as Ren felt a slight tightening in his shorts and a handful of scenarios filled his head all of which proceeded to sent the blood in Rens body towards the south pole.

Hearing Ann hum in her throat, Ren poked her in the side electing a giggle from her as she spoke  
“Ya know Ren, we’re quite for from the group, and well I think someone left something here because I think there’s something poking me. Maybe you should help me find it” 

Ren felt a blush overtake his face at her having noticed his problem, but confusion took his face back to normal shades as he looked over and saw their friends were now specs in the distance; apparently having travels further away.  
“What do you suggest we do Ann?” Ren asked in a fake innocent tone as he continued “Why we’re all alone and you wanted to explore and find what was left here.”

Ren watched as Ann turned over arms wrapping around her bust as she smirked at Ren. “Ren I’ve had to watch you shirtless for a week now, and we’ve been dating for two years, and don’t even deny you’re not interested considering the last time we had some alone time was weeks ago.”

Ren thought about it before channeling his inner “Joker” and smirking at her- leaning down to five give her a searing kiss separating to grin teasingly at her “Wow Ann, fortune favours the bold, but this is more daring than anything we’ve ever done before.”

Laughing lightly Ann moved to grasp around Ren’s neck light tugging him back in whispering softly in his ear “But Ren! This will be so much fuuuuun” Ann finished her sentence lightly blowing on his ear.

Ren could feel the hairs on his neck stand up as her question turned into a whispered whine at the end. Ren let a hand trail up towards Ann as he lightly caressed the white towel underneath them; before moving his fingertips lightly across her side as he tugged her arms off her chest- barely making contact with the light pink nubs causing a slight groan to leave Ann’s mouth.  
“MHm don’t be a tease Ren”

Ren leaned forward planting kisses on the corner of her mouth and up to her ear as he spoke a husky tone filling his voice “Patience Ann. Wouldn’t want a premature ending now would we?

Ann opened her mouth to speak but stopped with a light groan as Ren once more ghosted his fingers lightly across her skin sending desire and lust flooding through her body. Ren continued for moments switching between lightly ghosting his fingers across her skin or peppering her skin with increasingly needier kisses across her lips and throat leaving light nips as he moved further and further down her neck leaving a large love bite as her met her pulse point electing a large moan from Ann. This went on far minutes as Ren teased Ann continuously. Before finally growling to herself Ann lightly pushed Ren off- watching as he sat up on his arms  
“I! Will! Not! Be! Teased!” Ann growled out at Ren launching herself at Ren landing on his lap, and pulling him into a scorching kiss as she lightly ground herself on his lap, delicious friction meeting her core. Ann leaned forward moaning in Ren’s ear watching in satisfaction as he groaned as her movements.

Ann let out a light yelp as Ren flipped them both over onto her white towel once more running his hand down her body teasingly watching as she pouted up at him her eyes dark with desire. Grinning Ren moved his hand down her taut stomach and under her bikini bottom where a dark damp spot at formed. Lightly Ren traced around Ann’s puffy lips listening in satisfaction as Ann let out a breathy gasp. Running his hands down her thigh then back around her petals watching as Ann gripped the towel her breathing getting more erratic the closer he got to entering her.

Finally just as Ren saw Ann open her mouth he slid one finger inside her; causing a breathy moan to leave her swollen pink lips as lightly an orgasm shook Ann. Looking up teasingly Ren slowly moved his finger as he spoke 

“Someone sure is soaked Ann, maybe high tide came sooner than I thought”

Ann glared lightly opening her mouth to scold Ren for his bad pun only for Ren to slide a second finger inside her sending electricity up and down her spine. Ann looked past Ren’s stupid smirking face and saw that while Ren had been teasing herself he himself had not taken his own arousal out. Ann silently formed a plan in her mind as Ren stopped to lean forward as she beckoned for a kiss, only for Ann to slide her hand past both their chest and lightly grip Ren through his shorts.  
“Wow Ren, I think I found a problem, You have yet to join the fun” Ann whispered taking joy as Ren’s eyes fluttered in pleasure.  
Grinning Ann continued to lightly pump his member each pump electing a groan from his mouth. Lightly Ann pushed down his trunks watching as Ren was exposed in full to her.

Softly she pushed Ren onto the towel as she straddled him removing her own soaked swimsuit bottom as she went. Lining herself she gently lowered herself onto him eliciting a groan from him and a high keening moan from her mouth. Gently she started moving rocking herself forward as she grasped Ren’s left hand in her own.

Ann gave a frustrated groan as Ren held her down with his hands forcing their hips together, but also not allowing for her to move. Her groan became a gasp as Ren jerked his hips upwards lightly carefully she followed his movements bouncing as she went down meeting his thrust in fast, hard and needy movements.

She could feel the tightening in her lower stomach as each thrust lit her nerves a blaze and filled her mind with a haze of pleasure. Each thrust sent her closer and closer and with the frantic breathes Ren was letting out along with his thrust taking an erratic measure told her that he wasn’t far behind her. Leaning forward Ann lightly nibbled on his earlobe before whispering one word as her world lit up in a flash of white lightning.

“Together.”

*Ten Minutes Later*

Both awoke as a chattering sound seemed to emanate from the distance. Wide eyed they looked at each other realising their friends were coming and both were in a right mess. Ren had scratch marks down his chest, his curly hair in a frizzy mess coated with sand. Ann had multiple marks going down her neck starting from her jaw and ending at the starting point of where her neck and shoulder met- where a large bite had already started bruising. Pausing Ann grabbed their clothes and Ren by the wrist dragging both of them into the ocean.

“This way we clean up and have a decent chance of staying covered if they arrive sooner than expected” Ann explained at his questioning look. Ann winced as she felt her neck tracing a line down the purple marks.  
“Reeeen! Do you know how much they’re gonna tease us? Ugh we’ll never hear the end of this.”Ann moaned annoyed


End file.
